


It's What Friends Do

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Seungcheol and pals decide to investigate a strange noise that woke them up.





	

The entire group realized Jihoon had become much more bold. Not that he was ever quite meek, but the boy was typically more reserved and sacrificed more of his opportunities to speak or shine in favor of other members.

A lot of them had more or less realized it’d been there, but it became apparent on a recent variety show filming. An uncharacteristically charismatic and attention drawing Jihoon earned the spotlight effortlessly, as naturally as if he had always been that way. The group thought it was great, but still curious about what prompted that change. Seungcheol decided to have a sit-down talk with him in the privacy of the studio.

“You don’t like it?” Jihoon quirked a brow when he was pressed.

“Not that,” Seungcheol insisted, a near desperate wave of his hands in dismissal. “It’s just, where was it before?”

Jihoon shrugged. “I don’t feel any different, if I’m being honest here.”

It mostly ended on that note, but things only continued to get stranger. Hansol wanted to go out for drinks one night. The young man was so eager to find a drinking partner to enjoy the night with, but the rest of the group was too tired to take him up on his offer. Usually Jihoon would be among the ones to decline but he offered to go out with Hansol.

Seungcheol’s eyes snapped open, he wasn’t so sure as to why until he heard a thump against the wall of the living area. He checked his phone for the time, three in the morning. Grunts that were very obviously Hansol’s could be heard intermittently.

The oldest three decided to stake out, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo peeking out from behind the door only to see Jihoon straddling Hansol’s hips on the couch. The thumping came from Hansol’s foot repeatedly hitting the wall as Jihoon sucked between the young man’s ear and neck.

“The whole house will hear,” Hansol protested with a squeak. Despite his protest, his hands were firm on either of Jihoon’s hips, sliding up and down the sides until one dared to dip lower and cup Jihoon’s ass with a firm squeeze.

Jihoon hummed, mumbled as his mouth was pressed between neck and shoulder. “If they want us to shut up they can come out here and let us know.”

“Then someone will see,” Hansol whined, bucked his hips to dry hump into Jihoon’s clothed ass.

“Lucky for them,” Jihoon smirked, lifted his head and stared Hansol dead in the eye. “You want me or not?”

“I want you,” Hansol answered immediately, rushed. “Oh God, I want you.”

“Then let me do all the work.” He patted Hansol’s cheek affectionately, pressed his mouth to Hansol’s in a wet, sloppy kiss that had the young man bucking more feverishly against Jihoon’s ass.

The three eldest exchanged looks while watching the display. At one point they were certain Jihoon looked over to the doorway and winked at them. Hansol kept mostly quiet, stifling his grunts but his foot kept hitting the wall. There was no way they hadn’t woken up the entire dorm.

Jihoon revealed a bottle of lube from his coat pocket. It was almost terrifying to realize he’d planned that far ahead. He knelt prostraight, raised his ass and slid his jeans and briefs down and off his legs. He squeezed the slick out onto his fingers.

He had Hansol’s attention, the youngest present lifting his head to try and get a good look at Jihoon prepping himself, fingering himself open. 

Jihoon did quick work of slicking himself up, sitting himself on the hard cock he fished out of Hansol’s jeans. He adjusted, moving himself until it caught and he was able to slide right on. He sunk, slowly, down to the base.

That was the last loud noise out of Hansol, a yelp of surprise and another whine of, “Holy shit it’s hot” before Jihoon had either hand braced on Hansol’s shoulders and used that leverage to start rocking on him. He lifted his ass slightly, then let himself sink again, Jihoon’s face set with focus and Hansol’s lost to pleasure.

The eldest three couldn’t figure out why they were still watching, Jihoon building a momentum and rhythm to his riding, causing soft sounds of Jihoon’s ass smacking against Hansol’s thighs. Seungcheol noticed Hansol had covered his own mouth with his hand, and if he listened in carefully he could hear the moans and sharp, breathy squeaks.

If there was a warning, it came by form of Hansol squeezing Jihoon’s thigh particularly hard. Hansol didn’t last long, but Jihoon seemed neither surprised nor disappointed. He milked Hansol with a few more slides of himself up and down until the young man was spent and slipping out of Jihoon’s ass, prick slick with lube and cum.

The eldest three disappeared before they were discovered and acknowledged.

That following morning was met with radio silence over breakfast. Hansol hardly looked up from his food. The eldest three avoided Jihoon’s gaze but Jihoon continued as normal. Everyone knew what happened. Jihoon and Hansol knew that everyone knew what happened.

Seungcheol once again found himself alone in the studio with Jihoon, the burden of his position forcing him to confront the small producer about the situation. “I don’t even know if I want to talk about what happened.”

“I don’t think we need to,” Jihoon started with a smile. “I think you three watched long enough to get a good idea.”

Suddenly bashful, Seungcheol had folded his arms defensively. He was in control here, he was the hyung, he had to remind himself. “Look, you shouldn’t be having sex with other members. I shouldn’t even be needing to tell you this.” 

“Hansol was complaining about his virginity. I took care of a problem for him.” Jihoon pretended to be disinterested in the conversation, turning his attention back toward his computer. “It’s what friends do.”

“He hasn’t looked anyone in the eye all day.”

Jihoon clicked his teeth. “It’s not my fault he’s embarrassed. You heard him yourself, he wasn’t about to turn that down.”

What was there to even argue? Nothing that Jihoon didn’t already know. Seungcheol never thought the unspoken rules would ever be broken and now he didn’t know how to even put words to them. There wasn’t a lecture he knew to address all the problems with it. So he folded, sighed and essentially advertised his defeat with slumped posture.

He saw Jihoon’s smirk, thought about backhanding the kid but knew better of it. As he began to walk out, Jihoon spoke up.

“I can take care of you the way I took care of Hansol.”

The throb in Seungcheol’s pelvis was almost painful. He turned, Jihoon’s smile now inviting. If he fucked Jihoon, that would make him a hypocrite.

“Or if you have any ideas of your own,” Jihoon continued. “I’ll be happy to oblige. I’m pretty open-minded.”

Being a hypocrite was well worth it, Seungcheol decided. Though he locked the door before joining Jihoon so at least no one would see him being a hypocrite.

**Author's Note:**

> woops didn't really proofread this. this one's for that sappy hoonsol fic, here's a complete 180.
> 
> pls write hoonsol porn friends. i'll give you a dollar.


End file.
